Makoto Takeda
|romaji = Takeda Makoto|othernames = Shin Takeda|gender = Male|age = ?|status = Alive|eyecolor = Black|duelclass = Junior Youth|win = 1|lose = 2|occupation = Student Duelist|school = Ryozanpaku School|partner(s) = Ken Umesugi|affiliation = Ryozanpaku School|anime debut = Episode 27|seiyū japanese = Takumi Watanabe|image = |d-diskcolor = Dark Green|d-disklight = Orange|base = 竹田 真|furigana = たけだ まこと|mechanism = Fusion Monster Pendulum Monster (temporarily)|enname = Taka|frname = Taka|ace = Fujin the Great Storm Star|voice english = Adam Wennick|englishv = Adam Wennick}}Makoto Takeda ( Takeda Makoto) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Maiami Championship. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Makoto was first seen with the other Ryozanpaku Duelists in the Maiami Championship opening ceremony.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" He and The other Ryozanpaku Duelists watched impassively the brutal Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, Isao violently attacked Yaiba in competition for Action Cards and emerged as the victor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" After the defeat of Isao against Yūya Sakaki, he left the stadium with Ryozanpaku's owner and the other Ryozanpaku Duelists.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" The next day, the participants were informed that instead of single Duels, they would be participating in a Battle Royal around the city.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Makoto Takeda & Ken Umesugi vs. Yūya & Dennis ''' " card.]] In the Volcano Area, he and Ken challenge Yūya on a two on one Duel, Yūya summons Entermate Amenboat, the two Ryozanpaku Duelists say that they will drag him into the darkeness of defeat, they recalled Yūya how he has brutally defeated Isao and claimed that was his true nature. Yūya denied and affirms that he will not Duel like that again. He Pendulum Summoned "Earthly Wind Star Tsumuji" and "Heavenly Wind Star Arashi", he activated Purple Sword's Pendulum Effect and increased the attack of his two monsters by 200. He destroyed Amenboat with Arashi and Fusion Summoned "Fujin the Great Storm Star" inflicting 500 damage to Yūya. Ken directly attacked Yūya with Todoroki reducing his Life Points to 1000, he pinned Yūya's arm and asked him what happened to his Dueling, he inflicted him 200 damage with the Action Magic "Flame Ball". Ken Fusion Summoned "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin" who reduced Yūya's LP to 200. " defeated by Yūya and "Dark Rebellion".]] At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" would inflict 500 damage to Yūya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, but Dennis joins the Duel and activates the unknown effect of his "Entermage Damage Juggler" to negate the damage/effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins" Makoto and Ken tried to finish Yūya off with "Flame Ball" but failed because of Dennis' monster "Entermage Flame Eater", Dennis Xyz Summoned "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and sealed Action Magic "Flame Ball". After that Yūya summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Makoto and Ken think that he has finally stepped into darkness but Yūya proves them wrong and defeats them with Dennis' help.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" '''Makoto Takeda & Ken Umesugi vs. Yūgo Later in Iceberg Area Makoto and Ken, challenged Yūgo to a Duel, whom they confused for Yūya. the two Ryozanpaku Duelists lost the Duel and became unconscious. Yūgo asked them a question, but they did not answer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Deck Makoto uses a Wind Star Deck focused on Fusion Summoning his ace monster, "Fujin the Great Storm Star". Much like the rest of the Ryozanpaku School Duelists, he uses martial arts to attack his opponent during Action Duels to prevent them from getting Action Cards. Wind Star Others Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension